1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head chip, a liquid jet head and a liquid jet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of liquid jet recording devices, there is provided an inkjet type recording device for ejecting (jetting) ink (liquid) on a recording target medium such as recording paper to perform recording of images, characters, and so on (see, e.g., JP-A-2017-109386).
In the liquid jet recording device of this type, it is arranged that the ink is supplied from an ink tank to an inkjet head (a liquid jet head), and then the ink is ejected from nozzle holes of the inkjet head toward the recording target medium to thereby perform recording of the images, the characters, and so on. Further, such an inkjet head is provided with a head chip for ejecting the ink.
In such a head chip or the like, in general, it is required to enhance the reliability. It is desirable to provide a head chip, a liquid jet head, and a liquid jet recording device capable of enhancing the reliability.